The present invention relates to a brush that includes removable plates with tines that can be inserted into a complementary handle. Preferably, the tines are integral with the plates.
Brushes used for applying liquids such as paint, barbecue sauces or even sealant for blacktop driveways are typically manufactured as a complete one-piece assembled unit that is sold with the handle permanently connected to the bristles. After the brush is utilized to coat a particular object with a desired liquid, it is either cleaned or discarded. Cleaning the brushes is difficult when the liquid adheres between the bristles and requires intensive soaking in cleaning solutions to remove the liquid so that the brush can be readied for reuse. Typically, many brushes are so difficult to clean and maintain that they are discarded by the user. Further, food basting brushes that trap food and sauces within the bristles allow bacteria to grow, potentially causing illness. Brushes with bristles that can be removed require complex attachment mechanisms and typically are still difficult to clean after the brushes are disassembled due to the fact that the bristles are still too abundant within the bristle segment to allow for easy cleaning.
Prior art brushes do not provide for a brush having removable integral plates of tines that can be easily assembled and disassembled for cleaning purposes and manufactured in a cost-effective manner.